


With You

by Eiravanora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on the song With You, Gen, Ghost the musical, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiravanora/pseuds/Eiravanora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of Steve Rogers POV after waking up in the 21st Century and missing Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song With You (Ghost - The Musical)
> 
> Any mistakes are solely mine.

It was his third time visiting the museum. Everything seemed so surreal. Hard to believe that everything that was on display was from 70 years ago. To him, it was just last week. 

 

 

> _Every place we ever walked and_  
>  _Everywhere we talked, I miss you_  
>  _You never leave my mind_  
>  _So much of you is left behind_
> 
> _You took my days with you_  
>  _Took my nights with you  
>  _

He had chosen the right time to be at the museum. The lesser crowd gives him more time to linger at the exhibitions and also more privacy. He knew where he would be spending most of his time at. He made a beeline straight to the panel dedicated to the one person he misses the most.

Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan Barnes.

Memories started flooding in through his head, those times they spent together growing up. They were inseparable in the schoolyard. Countless times Bucky had ‘rescued’ him from fights in the alleyways. Each time he insisted that he had them on the ropes and didn’t need any rescuing. For every fight that he started, Bucky was there to end it. Bucky was always there for him. Even when he had nothing, he had Bucky. 

 

 

> _Those unfinished conversations_  
>  _We used to have still speak to me_  
>  _And I write you letters every day_  
>  _That I’ll never send and you’ll never see_

He defied direct orders and crossed enemy lines to find Bucky. He was relieved to find out that Bucky was alive, but it more than bothered him to see Bucky on the experiment table. He should have asked Bucky about it. He should have known how troubled Bucky was after that. A good friend would have made him talk about it. Instead, he pulled Bucky back into the battlefield. He should have kept Bucky safe. Protected him as how Bucky had always protected him. Only a few days after he got Bucky back, he had lost him again. This time for good. He could never forgive himself.

 

 

> _All this wishful thinking_  
>  _Gets me nowhere I can’t stay_  
>  _Though my heart is broken_  
>  _It keeps breaking every day_  
>    
>  _You took my hopes with you_  
>  _Took my dreams with you_

“It’s not your fault.”

He could hear Peggy’s voice in his head. Who was he kidding? He knows it was his fault. He shouldn’t have asked Bucky to follow him. But he needed Bucky by his side. When he saw Bucky holding on for his life, he should have reached out further. When Bucky fell, he should have jumped after him.

‘Cuz I’m with you to the end of the line.’

 

 

> _I keep thinking that you’ll be calling_  
>  _Everyone says that it’s all in my head_  
>  _And I can’t accept it yet_  
>  _I’m not ready to just give in_  
>  _I know that I can’t live in this pain_  
>  _With these feelings of regret_  
>  _I can’t comprehend this_  
>  _And pretend that I don’t care_  
>  _Any place I wanna be_  
>  _I wanna see you there_  
>    
>  _You took my life with you_  
>  _Took my world with you_

“I’m sorry, Bucky,” he whispered low as a single tear ran down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much guys for reading. Please do check out my other works and if you have any prompts for me or simply would like to drop me a note, here's me on [Tumblr](http://godlovelifemusic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
